Jelly, which has a soft and elastic texture specific to gel, is widely used as dessert due to its pleasant and smooth glossal sensation when held in the mouth. Heretofore, various types of jelly prepared by using substances that have gel-forming ability, such as agar, gelatin and the like, have been commercially available. Among them, the consumption of jellies with an eating texture similar to that of a natural fruit flesh has been increasing because they allow consumers to inexpensively and readily enjoy the flavor and the eating texture of fruit.
As described above, jelly is popularly accepted as a dessert among consumers, and their consumptions are on the rise. However, most jellies are simply prepared by gelating a gelling agent solution seasoned with flavor such as aroma and taste similar to that of a natural fruit flesh, by treatment such as cooling or the like. Consequently, many of them differ in an eating texture from that of a natural fruit flesh.
Various research efforts have been conducted to develop a food product having an eating texture (dental and glossal sensations) similar to that of a natural fruit flesh by using food additives such as the gelling agent. However, no satisfactory results are yet achieved.